


Closet Case

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a game of truth or dare Harry and Draco are dared to play seven minutes in heaven, they stayed in longer than seven minutes tho.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Closet Case

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with truth or dare drarry it hurts.

"Mione do we really have to go?" Harry complained.

"We're doing this becuase of house unity so quit your winning Harry. Besides, we are better friends with the Slytherins now, why are you complaining?"

"Probably cause he's afraid of truth or dare." The red-headed boy responded. "Don't think we've forgotten about that truth mate."

"I _know_ that's the problem." Harry said, dreading to play the stupid game. Especially after last time when he had to reveal to all of the 8th year Gryffindors the certain blonde Slytherin he fancied. "The worst part is I can't even drink! You know how I'll get when I do. What's the point of even going?" Harry whined once more, Hermione and Ron and practicality all of Gryffindor made an unspoken rule to make sure Harry, under _**NO**_ circumstances, gets drunk if front of other houses. Merlin help everyone if he does.

"House unity, your going and that's final." Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Ugh, fine."

*-*-*

Everyone agreed to meet in the Ravenclaw common room, they would use the Room of Requirements if this wasn't a drinking party. Usally Headmaster Mcgonagall put surveillance in the Room for regular, planned house parties. But since this one was a discreet 8th year only party, they had to use a house common room. And since the Ravenclaws lost last time, it was their turn to host.

Harry was walking in, nearly everyone was here.

"Hiya Harry," It was Ernie Macmillan, an 8th year hufflepuff, "Care for a drink?"

"No but thank you."

"Is Potter a little scared of alchohol?" Harry turned around and saw Draco and the other Slytherins.

"What's the matter Harry," Pansy came up behind Draco, "Can't hold your liquor?"

"Well-"

"Hey Pansy!" Herminoe had interrupted. She gave her girlfriend a peck on the check. "You ready to lose?"

"You wish Minoe!" Pansy teased. Herminoe only laughed.

"It looks like everyone is here. Time to start!" Shouted Dean.

"Everyone knows the rules!" Seamus butted in. "Spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare. If you lie the bottle will glow, if you refuse to the dare or refuse to forfeit the entire game, then magic will force you to do the dare and cause pain. If you do not like the truth or dare given, then you may choose to do a group truth or dare that might possibly be worse. The house that has the most people forfeit will lose and will have ti provide all the drinks and give up their common room for the next party game." Evryone nodded in agreement, already used to to rules.

"Right then!" Dean said, "Gather in a circle and let's get this started!"

*-*-*

Things were already getting intense and sexual after a few rounds. It was Blaise's turn to ask. He spin the bottle which landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare Herminoe?"

She thought for a moment and said truth.

"Weirdest place you've done it?" He had a shit eating grin.

"You git!" Hermione's face was as read as a tomato

"Well?"

Herminoe mumbled something.

"Didn't quite catch that?"

"In a tree...at a public park..." The room roared with laughter. "Oh shut up." She spun the bottle, which landed on Ron.

Harry wasn't paying attention though. His eyes were focused on Draco, he loves the way his hair looked now. It wasn't slicked back anymore, instead it was fluffy and silky. Harry spends all his time thinking about Draco and how he wants to run his hands through his hair. Suddenly Draco looked up at Harry. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Draco was talking to him.

"Harry. HARRY!"

"What?" He asked very confused.

"Ron spun the bottle and it landed on you. You alright?"

"Yeah yeah, sorry I spaced out." Harry looked down as pink lightly tainted his cheeks. A few of the Gryffindors smirked know he was staring at the blonde. "Dare." He said.

"I dare you...to kiss that bloke you fancy." Everyone knew harry was bi, it was kinda obvious.

"Group dare." There were a bunch off surprised looks.

"Right then, you know what to do." Ron said. Harry turned around as he heard Hermione casted a muffling spell so that the couldn't be heard by Harry.

*-*-*

"Alright then," Hermione said, "What should the dare be?"

"He should chug a whole bottle of firewisky." Eveyone looked at the person who suggested it. It was Draco. "Has anyone actually seen Harry drink at one of these parties? I'm betting he can't hold his liquor." Evryone exept Gryffindor agreed.

"No that can't happen!" Shouted Neville.

"And why not?" Theo said.

"Cause the aftermath...It shouldn't be a possibility for Harry to do." This got everyone curious.

"Everyone one who agrees with Draco's raise your hand." Pansy said, and everyone except Gryffindor had their had raised. "What's the matter Gryffindors? You cant protect Golden Boy forever ya know." All all just grumbled and Hermione took the charm down.

*-*-*

"Alright Harry, we've decided." Herminoe said sounding defeated.

"So whats-" Dean shoved something into his arms.

"Wait I thought he was only supposed to chug one bottle?" Ernie spoke up.

"He is, but he'll need the second one for after." Harry looked down in his arms, two full bottle of firewisky.

"Don't tell me."

"Afraid so Harry," Draco spoke, "Your little Gryffindors didn't want you to do this but majority rules." Harry wanted to kiss that smug look off his face. But since he's to awkward to do that, he didn't.

Harry got up and stood in the middle of the circle. "I'd like to apologize in advance for what drunk Harry does or doesn't do." He set down the second bottle at his feet as he uncorked the first one.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" He felt the firewisky burn down his throat as he downed the bottle. Cheers were heard as he drank the last drop.

"How you feeling mate?" Neville asked kinda scared.

Harry just stood there fir a few seconds. "I feel-" He stopped and everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering if he's the type of person to throw up everywhere, or get so drunk it seems he's high. A few seconds past before he had and evil smirk on his face, his whole mood, no. His whole personality seemed to have changed. "I feel absolutely fantastic Longbottom." He said as he knelt down to drab his other bottle. "Be a dear for me and get rid of this, yeah?" He still said with his different aura. Neville didn't have much time to react as Harry threw his his empty bottle. Luckily, Neville caught it but just barely. As he got up to dispose of the empty bottle, Harry made way towards Neville's old seat, witch was next to Draco and Theo.

"Mind if I sit." He said while sitting down. Neville saw this and decided it was best if he sat where Harry used to be.

"Not at all." Draco said still unsure of how this new Potter was acting. "It's your turn to spin mate."

Harry spun the bottle with the flick of his want and took a swig of the bottle of firewisky he still had. The bottle slowed down and landed on Hannah Abbott, who was a Hufflepuff.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said unsure of what Harry would do.

"My memory is foggy from the wisky. So do you mind telling me what happened 5th year when you said you were going to the library but you were actually doing something else. I caught you in the act to, if only I could remember." Harry had a smug look on his face as he saw Hannah's soul nearly leave her body. This Harry, he was not to be messed with. Everyone who wasn't in Gryffindor was now scared of 'drunk' Harry. But he wasn't so much drunk as he was, well, Slytherin like as one would describe. 

"I-um-I have no idea what your talking about." The bottle glowed.

"Would you look at that, something did happen. You could forfeit. Or maybe a group truth if you really don't want anyone to know." Harry's voice was soft but in that teasing, smug kinda way, and Draco was absolutely loving it. It's like Harry was finally letting loose and he did want he wanted.

"You snake! You absolute utter snake! I forfeit!" Hannah made her way to one of the arm chairs. Harry only laughed at this action as the person to his left spun had to spin the bottle. It was part of the rules since the person who got truth or dare forfeit, someone else has to spin the bottle and ask instead. The person to his left being Theo.

The bottle landed on Harry. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry took another swig of firewisky.

"What is one things you've never told anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione."

"That's impossible, Harry tells us everything! Don't you Harry." Hermione looked at Harry expecting him to agree.

Harry ignored her and said, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor cause Ron was there and back then Draco was a git." The bottle didn't glow, he was telling the truth. Everyone was stunned at this new information. The Slytherins howled in laughter at everyones confusion, Harry joined in.

The game kept going and when ever it was Harry's turn to ask someone Draco and Theo would whisper suggestions into his ear, and Harry added a few thing's to make it even worse and more embarrassing. It was Hermione's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Harry.

"Dare." He said before the girl Gryffindor could ask.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven, with Draco." Harry shot daggers through his eyes as his face became red.

"What's the matter? Scared to be alone with Malfoy?" Ron laughed along with some other Gryffindors.

"Course not," Harry grabbed Draco's hand as he headed to the broom closet on the other side of the room. Determined to not back down despite his fear if small spaces. Once they were in, Harry immediately regretted it. He started breathing heavily and felt like the already small broom closet was getting even smaller.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Draco asked the boy who's shakey hands were clutching Draco's shirt. "Lumos. Harry come here." Draco pulled Harry onto his lap to hug him and clam him down.

"Sorry about that, I'm not that fond of tight spaces."

"It's alright, your better now though, yeah?"

"Well yeah, I'm with you." Harry paused, and blushed. He didn't mean to say that

"So earlier, when Ron dared you to kiss your crush. I've been wondering, who is he?"

"I-no I can't say. He'll hate me." He said still in Draco's lap.

"How do you know that? And besides it's not like I'm going to tell him."

Harry looked down and regrettably said, "If I were to tell you who the guy is, then that means I told my crush that I like him."

He looked back up only to find Draco's lips on his, and he melted into the contact. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's neck to keep himself from falling down. And Draco but his hands on Harry's wait to pull him closer.

Draco pulled his lips away and rested his forehead in Harry's. "Merlin why didn't you tell me sooner." He didn't wait for a response as he kissed him again. They both wanted to be closer so they tried to pull themselves toward the other. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip asking Harry for an entrance. Harry gladly accepted and opened his mouth to let Draco in. He moaned as Draco was exploring his mouth. It was like fireworks were in the backround. It felt like fire and ice and the way it clashed shouldn't of felt this good. Harry put his hands in Draco's hair and Draco groaned.

"Seven minutes are up." Herminoe said. She opened the door only for it to be closed again by Draco. There were catcalls and whistling in the backround, but they didn't care. They didn't want this to end just yet. Needless to say, they stayed in there way longer then 7 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I made grammar mistakes and I'll fix them!


End file.
